Des occasions manquées
by L.Blume
Summary: Petit receuil d'Os lémonés, Bella a bien le droit d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut, non mais! Rated M pour langage, mais surtout Lemon.


Hello! :) Ce petit Lemon se déroule dans Hésitation lorsque Bella passe une soirée seule avec Edward chez les Cullen.

* * *

><p>-Edward… Je t'en pris… J'agrippai une nouvelle fois sa chemise, ses mains recouvrirent les miennes pour les en détacher.<p>

-Ton désir embrume ta raison. Tu ne survivrais pas. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Dit-il en ramenant mes bras le long de mon corps.

-Tu es un froussard, Cullen.

Il tiqua.

-Toi aussi, tu devrais avoir peur, car c'est ta vie que tu mets en péril, Bella.

-Mais tu ne veux même pas essayer ! Avoue qu'après un siècle d'abstinence, tu n'es plus trop sûr de ta mécanique !

Ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes étroites.

-Tu essayes de m'avoir, mais tu ne t'y prends pas très bien, ma belle.

-Tu en meurs d'envie. En voici la preuve tangible.

Je portai une main à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. La seconde suivante, il m'avait plaquée contre le mur et retenait mes mains au dessus de ma tête dans une poigne de fer.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte. Chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante, comme déformée par la douleur.

-Oh si ! Je sais ce qui cloche : c'est toi. Tu fais une fixette sur l'effet que te fera mon sang, tu es persuadé que tu perdras le contrôle. Tu n'envisages même pas que tout puisse bien se passer. Pour une fois, fais un effort et ne pense pas au pire, autorise nous un moment de plaisir, occulte la peur ! J'en ai assez de ta retenue permanente ! Et lâche moi, tu me fais mal.

Il me libéra et je frottai mes avant-bras endoloris. Il recula de quelques pas.

-Regarde à quel point nous prenons des risques ! La seule prise de mes mains te blesse… Je suis si désolé. Ajouta-t-il en tentant de porter une main à ma joue, mais je le repoussai.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de l'amadouer !

Pensive, je m'assis sur le lit, coudes sur les genoux, visage au creux des paumes. Soudain, j'eus une idée.

-Je sais, m'exclamai-je, ce soir, je prends les rênes. Tu restes passif et je dirige les opérations. De cette manière, aucun risque que tu me blesses.

Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi pour que ta première fois soit parfaite.

-Laisse ton machisme au placard, Edward. Tu es aussi puceau que moi.

Il s'assit près de moi, les yeux rivés sur ses poings.

-Ton sang, il m'attire trop. Je ne pourrais pas contenir ma faim.

-Si tu retiens ta respiration, ça ira, non ? Tu n'auras qu'à fermer cette jolie petite bouche.

Je caressai sa lèvre inférieure à l'aide de mon pouce, avant de le chevaucher tout en faisant glisser mon doigt le long de son cou, puis appliquai une légère pression sur son torse pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il s'allonge.

-Alors, tu te laisses faire ? M'enquis-je en commençant à onduler mon bassin contre le sien.

Il me fixa, le regard résigné. Une ondulation supplémentaire et il exhala fortement avant de s'étendre, un bras jeté au hasard sur le matelas, l'autre sur le visage.

-Tu as gagné… murmura-t-il.

Son ton me parut… blasé, en quelque sorte, mais je devinai que le même besoin brûlant nous ravageait les entrailles.

Un sentiment de victoire m'envahit lorsqu'il dégagea son bras de son front pour m'observer, un mélange d'expectative et d'excitation dans le regard.

Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, son torse imberbe et sans défaut se dévoila. Plus je progressais, plus je gagnais en assurance. Mes doigts ne tremblaient plus. Je ne devais plus surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements, mon attention pouvait enfin se porter totalement sur lui. J'étais obnubilée par l'idée de le voir nu. Je le ferais mien dans la soirée, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Tout à coup, alors que je m'apprêtais à écarter les pans de sa chemise, je le trouvai dans la quasi-intégralité de sa magnifique nudité sous moi. Seul un boxer cramoisi interrompait les sublimes reliefs de sa musculature. La lumière tamisée de la pièce donnait à sa peau pâle une légère teinte miellée. Mais, aussi beau fût-il, il m'avait devancée et je voulais être la seule à commander.

-Edward… le réprimandai-je. Je ne sais pas si tu essayes de me mâcher le travail, mais c'est moi qui gère ce soir, alors arrête d'intervenir. Tu as bien dit vouloir que ma première fois soit parfaite ?

Il opina, autant que sa position le lui permettait.

-Alors sois sage… susurrai-je.

Mon bassin se remit de lui-même à onduler contre l'entrejambe d'Edward qui fut parcourut de plusieurs vagues de frissons. Il agrippa les draps et fixa le plafond, les yeux exorbités.

_Si vulnérable._

-Regarde-moi. Lui intimai-je.

Il ferma fortement les paupières avant de rouvrir les yeux et de poser sur moi un regard brûlant.

J'entrepris de retirer mon top d'une manière que j'espérais sensuelle. Je l'entendis pousser un grognement lorsque ma tête franchit l'ouverture du col.

-Ne gâche pas tes réserves d'air, Cullen, tu vas en avoir encore besoin. Je jetai mon T-shirt au pied du lit et me penchai sur lui. Je me mis à quatre pattes afin de pouvoir me débarrasser de mon pantalon plus facilement. Il ne quittait pas mon soutien-gorge des yeux. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, d'une manière tout aussi effrayante qu'excitante. Je me sentais la proie d'une force qui menaçait à tout moment de se déchaîner. Ma puissance était factice, une illusion montée de toute pièce par ma libido. Je savais que la situation pourrait se renverser à tout moment et cela exacerbait mon désir. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale, mais le moment aurait vraiment été très mal choisi.

Je m'extirpai tant bien que mal de mon jean, ravie du «O» parfait que forma la bouche d'Edward lorsqu'il s'aperçut au travers de la dentelle de mon sous vêtement que je m'étais intégralement épilée.

_T'aurais été triste de rater ça, huh ?_

Je me rassis sur son érection et sentis cette dernière se renforcer.

_Bien, maintenant, passons à la phase d'exploration._

Je posai mes mains à plat sur son bas ventre, en lisière de son boxer, et les remontai, sentant avec délice ses abdominaux se tendre sous ma caresse. J'écartai mes mains au niveau de son torse afin de recouvrir ses tétons. Il s'arc-bouta, je m'attendis à ce qu'il perde le contrôle, mais il retomba sagement en fermant les paupières.

_Je suis la première à lui faire cet effet. La seule._

Un sentiment de possession monta en moi, mêlé de fierté, alors que ma bouche s'abattit sur son téton gauche pour le sucer avec conviction. Mon autre main se mit à torturer son jumeau. Une longue plainte s'éleva de sa gorge. J'agissais consciencieusement, mettant en application les conseils que les filles de la Push m'avaient donnés, croyant qu'ils finiraient par bénéficier à Jacob. Je traçai un chemin humide jusqu'à son cou - sans pour autant aller à la rencontre de sa bouche, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il veuille répondre à mon baiser- et me nichai sous son menton. Ma langue parcourut la ligne marquée de sa mâchoire et je m'émerveillai de la douceur de sa peau, de son goût, de son odeur. Elle ne m'avait jamais semblé si savoureuse. La sexualité semblait décupler l'acuité de mes sens. Je remontai jusqu'à son oreille, et en suçotai le lobe. Ma main droite abandonna son téton pour glisser plus bas, jusqu'à sa virilité. Lorsque je passai la frontière de l'élastique de son boxer pour évoluer entre sa légère toison et le tissu soyeux du sous vêtement, il déglutit bruyamment et saisit fermement le matelas, enfonçant ses doigts dans la matière épaisse.

J'émis malgré moi un petit rire moqueur et fus surprise par le timbre rauque de ma voix. Edward trembla sous moi. Je me saisis de son sexe, tâtant à la recherche de son extrémité sensible.

_Merde, il est plutôt très long. Et épais. Et dur._

J'étais assez décontenancée, pour ne pas dire sur le cul.

Edward dut s'en apercevoir car il leva un sourcil et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire narquois… ce qui collait assez mal avec son regard torturé.

Une fois certaine de la localisation de son gland, j'humidifiai mes doigts dans ma bouche avant de le caresser.

Edward se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et me fixa, les yeux brillants, le regard fiévreux, ses cheveux tombant de manière désordonnée autour de son visage parfait.

Ma bouche parcourut sa peau sans défaut pour rejoindre ma main plus bas. Je le débarrassai de son boxer, le faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de lui-même une fois la limite des genoux franchie.

Le sexe d'Edward était là, dressé pour moi.

_Son appareil est encore en parfait état de marche si tu veux mon avis._

Il était prêt.

Moi aussi, si j'en croyais l'humidité qui avait investi ma petite culotte. Je me levai et me positionnai près du lit, en face de lui. Je retirai mon soutien gorge et dévoilai mon sexe. Edward frémit, ses mains toujours fermement ancrées dans le matelas, un grondement sourd s'éleva de sa gorge. Je me plaçai accroupie au dessus de lui, avec l'espoir de ne pas trop ressembler à une grenouille et me saisis de son sexe avant de me mettre en position.

Edward me fixait, immobile, mais son expression trahissait le doute.

Je frottai son gland contre ma vulve, le désir en moi grandit, et je laissai sa longueur me pénétrer. Je ressentis immédiatement une gêne. J'étais écartée, mais le plaisir n'était pas au rendez-vous.

La zone sensible se trouvait peut-être après l'hymen.

J'engloutis le reste de sa longueur d'un coup et une douleur violente me traversa. La déchirure était brûlante et je sentais le sang battre dans mes parois meurtries. Edward fut sur moi l'instant suivant, il avait sûrement été alerté par les larmes aux coins de mes yeux.

-Je suis désolé ! S'excusa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses prendre ce tour.

-Tais-toi… gémis-je.

-Crois-tu vraiment que ton sang m'affecte de quelque manière que ce soit lorsque je te vois dans cet état ?

-J'ai mal Edward…

-Tout va bien, ma belle, je vais me retirer.

Il s'exécuta lentement, la friction de sa chair fraîche contre ma plaie relança la douleur. Toujours au dessus de moi, il s'appliqua à m'embrasser de la manière la plus tendre qui soit. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la brûlure dans mon ventre disparaisse totalement.

-Ca va mieux ? Chuchota-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

-Oui.

-On n'est pas obligés d'arrêter, tu sais.

Il caressa mon intimité en frottant son membre entre mes cuisses.

-J'ai eu mal, Edward, aucun plaisir.

-Tu n'étais pas prête. Je voulais te prévenir, mais tu fonçais tête baissée. Tu avais l'air si sûre de toi… Si tu me laisses participer, ça ira, j'ai plus de contrôle que je ne le croyais.

-Pourquoi ce brusque changement d'avis ?

-J'ai peur que si nous nous arrêtons maintenant, tu aies peur de recommencer après. C'est notre première fois, je ne veux pas que nous en gardions un mauvais souvenir. Et, par-dessus tout, j'ai envie de te sentir te convulser sur mon sexe, prise d'un ultime orgasme.

Il lécha mon lobe.

-Fais moi confiance… Dis oui…

Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement ma poitrine, en effleurant les pointes. Je me cambrai contre lui, accentuant la pression entre nos sexes. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson. Je sentis l'excitation revenir au galop.

-D'accord. Haletai-je.

Edward m'embrassa sur le front, se leva et me pris dans ses bras pour me porter.

-La salle de bain ? M'enquis-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le couloir, attrapant au passage plusieurs serviettes propres sur sa commode.

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant, rien ne traînait jamais hors des tiroirs dans sa chambre.

C'était comme si…

_Comme si tout cela avait été préparé à l'avance…_

J'avais déjà fantasmé plusieurs fois sur la salle de bain, mais je ne lui en avais rien dit, par contre, j'en avais rêvé.

_Ne me dîtes pas qu'il…_

-Edward, comment…

Il m'interrompit d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

-L'eau chaude réchauffera mon corps. Elle m'évitera également de sentir l'odeur de ta plaie. M'expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte avec son pied. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement.

La salle de bain était luxueuse, carrelée de marbre et équipée d'un immense bain à remous. Un miroir occupait l'intégralité du mur opposé à la porte. Lorsque j'aperçus mon reflet, j'hésitai entre éclater de rire ou pleurer. Je ne ressemblai à rien. J'avais les yeux rouges, les paupières gonflées. Mes joues étaient trempées de larmes.

-Tu es superbe Bella, même dans les instants les moins agréables… Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en me jetant un regard débordant de luxure, je compte bien rendre le reste de cette nuit jouissif.

Il me déposa doucement par terre, j'appréciai le tapis épais et tiède sous mes pieds. Edward ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire au maximum, je le regardai s'affairer avec envie.

_Ces fesses…_

Une fois la baignoire remplie, il entra dans l'eau et m'invita à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main. J'y pénétrai à mon tour et il m'attira à lui, dos contre son torse, nichée entre ses jambes.

-Vanille ou coco ? Me demanda-t-il en se saisissant de deux flacons et en les plaçant dans mon champ de vue.

Je lui pointai la vanille du doigt.

Il reposa l'autre petite bouteille sur le rebord de la baignoire et appuya sur un interrupteur, ce qui déclencha les remous.

J'entendis le bruit d'un bouchon qu'on dévisse et l'huile parfumée dégoulina le long de mon échine, je frissonnai.

Edward reposa la deuxième fiole et me poussa doucement vers l'avant afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à mon dos. Il entreprit de me masser. Ses mains traçaient des motifs circulaires, descendant plus bas dans mon dos, toujours plus bas.

Soudain, il agrippa le haut de mes fesses. Je sursautai et lâchai un hoquet de surprise. Il me ramena brusquement vers lui, l'eau déborda.

Il me fit glisser le long de son torse, de sorte à ce que seule ma tête dépasse de l'eau et m'emprisonna dans ses jambes en plaçant ses pieds entre mes cuisses. Ses mains s'emparèrent de mon crâne, il renversa ma tête vers l'arrière pour que je le regarde. Il pencha son visage au dessus du mien, ses yeux étaient fous, noircis par le désir.

-Tu me rends fou. Gronda-t-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Ce baiser inversé fit naître une boule de chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Sa langue m'explora profondément. Je gémis, mais le son se perdit dans bouche. Il délaissa mes lèvres, me laissant haletante, pour s'attaquer à mon oreille.

Ses mains glissèrent sous mes bras pour s'emparer de mes seins. Je me cambrai.

-Edward !

L'eau rendait son contact doux et glissant. Son attention se porta sur mes pointes durcies, qu'il pinça, me faisant m'arquer derechef.

-Tu n'imagines pas tous les fantasmes que j'ai imaginés… grogna-t-il. Il y a tant de choses que je vais te faire, une fois qu tu seras plus forte… Son érection coulissa contre mes fesses. Quand je pense à toutes ces confessions que tu me fais sans le vouloir, la nuit, lorsque tu parles dans ton sommeil. Tu as peut-être oublié ces rêves, Bella, mais moi, je me souviens de chaque plainte, de chaque soupir…

_PARDON ?_

Il me retourna et me cala contre l'un des bords de la baignoire.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui revient le plus ? _Attache-moi_, Edward, _attache-moi._ Son ton était railleur, mais son regard enflammé.

Il s'empara de l'une des serviettes près de nous et en déchira deux lambeaux. Il attacha mes poignets au porte-serviette accroché au mur au dessus de moi, mais laissa assez de marge pour que je puisse me libérer.

Les yeux rivés aux miens, il m'embrassa entre les seins et commença à descendre le long de mon ventre. Il titilla mon nombril avec sa langue, puis plongea la tête sous l'eau. Ses cheveux étaient comme en apesanteur dans le milieu aquatique, me cachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais je n'avais aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Il patienta. Je bouillai d'impatience.

-Edward ! Suppliai-je.

Il lapa mes grandes lèvres, la langue à plat, avant de m'explorer plus profondément. Sa langue s'aventura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, et soudain, il atteignit mon clitoris et le mordilla. Je m'agitai de manière incontrôlable, Edward dut agripper mes hanches pour me maintenir immobile.

Le plaisir rayonnait dans tout mon corps depuis mon intimité. Lorsque sa langue me pénétra, je fus prise de tremblements frénétiques. Des mots inarticulés sortaient de ma bouche, sans que je puisse moi-même en saisir le sens. Contrairement à plus tôt dans la soirée, son contact avec mon intérieur faisait jaillir l'extase qui se répandait partout dans mes veines, dévastatrice. Il jouait avec mes plis, visitant le dedans comme le dehors, variant la vitesse et la pression.

Je sentis mes muscles se tendrent progressivement, depuis mon centre jusqu'à mes extrémités. Mon ventre fut pris de convulsions et j'explosai, m'arc-boutant contre le mur, forcée de me tenir aux liens pour garder l'équilibre. Un doux sentiment de satisfaction m'emplit, s'écoulant comme du miel chaud dans mes veines. Je glissai doucement dans l'eau, pantelante, mais comblée.

Edward émergea lentement, un sourire ravi collé au visage.

-J'ai réussi. Murmura-t-il en prenant tendrement mon visage entre ses paumes. J'ai été au plus près, mais tu n'as rien.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de joie alors qu'il défaisait mes liens.

-Je t'aime. C'était magique, merci pour tout.

-On est loin d'en avoir terminé, amour. Rit-il en sortant du bain.

Il me pris dans ses bras pour me faire sortir et me reposa par terre afin de m'envelopper dans un drap de bain.

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais étendue sur le lit d'Edward, ce dernier au dessus de moi.

-N'abuse pas de ta vitesse, c'est assez déconcertant.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire désolé. Avec ses cheveux mouillés et son regard pétillant, il me faisait penser à un gamin pris en train de faire une bêtise.

Mais les pensées d'Edward étaient loin d'être enfantines.

-Excuse-moi…Mais je ne peux plus attendre.

Je ris doucement et passai une main dans sa tignasse humide.

-Alors ne te retiens pas.

Il prit appui sur ses mains et me pénétra doucement, son regard soudé au mien. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si proche de lui. Sentir son membre me remplir produisait une sensation indescriptible dans mon bas-ventre. Il commença à bouger lentement, ses poussées étaient comme des étincelles qui ravivaient les braises de mon désir. Je commençai à gémir, le plaisir grandissant à une vitesse galopante, mais déjà, il m'en fallait plus.

-Edward… Plus vite… le suppliai-je.

Il grogna et accéléra la cadence. Son visage portait une expression sauvage contenue, comme un fauve qui cherche à se libérer. Il se retenait, et j'en voulais toujours plus.

-Arrête de te contenir Edward, je veux te sentir en entier, je veux que tu me prennes comme tu en crèves d'envie… Merde, lâche toi.

Il poussa un feulement. Ses mains emprisonnèrent mes poignets de part et d'autre de mes épaules. Il se retira entièrement, avant de me pénétrer à nouveau d'une seule poussée et de recommencer, férocement, avec une force presque terrifiante.

-Je vais…te faire…crier. Souffla-t-il, au rythme de ses pénétrations.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un flot continu de paroles incompréhensible. Mes parois se resserrèrent d'un seul coup, et je jouis.

-Edward !

-Putain. Gronda-t-il.

Il me retourna sur le ventre et, sans me laisser de répit, me pénétra de nouveau. Son corps compressait le mien contre le matelas, me faisant me sentir faible et vulnérable, mais d'une manière totalement irrésistible. Il y allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, impitoyable. Son ventre claquait contre mes fesses en rythme avec les ressorts qui gémissaient sous nos poids combinés.

Il glissa sa main entre mon corps et le matelas pour me caresser le clitoris avec ce que je devinai être son majeur, son doigt bougeant à une vitesse qu'aucun amant, humain ou loup garou, n'aurait pu atteindre. Tout partait et venait de l'endroit où nos chairs se liaient. Mes muscles se crispèrent, comme si une crampe indolore s'était emparée de mon corps. J'agrippai les draps en pleurant. C'était trop bon. La pression de son corps, ajoutée à celle du plaisir qui me ravageait, devint intenable, et j'atteignis l'apogée de la luxure en poussant un cri primitif.

Edward se retira, puis me pénétra une dernière fois avec violence, se répandant dans un grondement guttural tandis que ses mains s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est mon premier lemon, j'espère qu'il est correct. ^^' Faîtes-moi part de vos avis. Je l'ai corrigé à la va-vite, j'étais trop impatiente de le poster! :P Mais je le corrigerai avec plus d'attention bientôt! :)<p> 


End file.
